


Sasuke's submission

by kolejnyczlowiek



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub!Sasuke, dom!Sakura, some fluff believe it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolejnyczlowiek/pseuds/kolejnyczlowiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's submission

Smell of cooked fish hit his nostrils as soon as he entered the apartment. He walked towards the kitchen, looking out for a head full of pink hair. He found her standing above the counter-top, smiling softy, proud of the made dish, with a certain mysterious flicker in her eyes which engrossed him greatly.

Sakura turned her head to see him curious and somewhat surprised by her presence. She took out white plates and placed them onto table, her expression not changing at all. 

“You’re early.”

“I took a day off” she said ecstatically which made Sasuke even more suspicious.

He knew she wanted to spend more time with him before he had to leave again but he never presumed she would abandon her duties as a doctor. He was aware she cared, a lot, and he also recognized how much she was devoted to her patients, which he respected greatly, even if it decreased the amount of time they had for each other. 

“You needn’t.”

Sasuke took a sit in front of her, visibly admiring the meal which widened her lips into a pleased smirk even more. Sakura’s cooking made him think of a home, whenever the one he had lost or the one she had offered him.

And when she stands by the stove or chops the vegetables in her white apron, her hair falling loosely onto her shoulders and lightly moved by the wind coming through the open window, he can't help but see his mother preparing everything before his father came home.

He imagines it then – a home, a kitchen, sunbeams slipping into the room, warming her face and brightening her hair. He hears soft toddling around her figure and cheerful giggles so full of life, muffled chats he cannot understand but somehow the sounds make him content.

He feels at peace. 

Clinking of the cutlery against the plates pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I was actually curious what is on **your** mind lately.”

Sakura’s cheeks grew red and eyebrows raised up as she started to stutter quietly. Her hand reached pink hair and started to comb through them, her green eyes avoiding contact with his.

He was very familiar with that kind of behaviour which was displayed whenever his hand would wander off towards her thighs, so poorly hidden by her short skirt – not that he minded – and his fingers eagerly traced the outline of her panties, looking for a proper angle to sneak in and sink between her lips.

He cursed himself for losing his limb as he felt her knee unintentionally touching his and realising he had no other hand to spare to tease her a bit before the evening. 

“I was wondering if you needed _anything_.”

Sasuke’s brow furrowed as her answer happened to be, well, certainly not something prurient (as he hoped it to be). 

“No, I have everything I need, why?”

She did not answer but she continued her meal, hiding burning face under her hair, trying to finish as soon as possible to avoid further embarrassment.

* * *

 

Television was on but it seemed that neither of them paid any attention to the movie. Their eyes were glued to the screen but no information were processed as their thoughts were filled with other things.

Sasuke was still worried about her behaviour during dinner. This for sure couldn’t be something trivial as in such case she would had told him already. Yet on the other hand, she seemed eager to achieve whatever she have come up with. And her humiliated face, failing to hide signs of need of pleasue, was still clearly visible before his eyes. 

He felt Sakura’s body leaning to the right, her warmth reaching his side and the shy touch of their arms. He turned his head to see lips trembling nervously but also a familiar flicker in her eyes that held out a promise of dangerous excitements.

“Would you like to go to bed earlier today?”

“It’s only six, Sakura. We have time.”

“I was just wondering…“ she put her cheek onto his shoulder while her lips pouted cutely “Why bother watching TV when we’re not enjoying it? Perhaps there’s something else—”

Sasuke looked down at her, his breath growing quicker and heavier from the closeness of their faces.

“—that I need? _Anything_?” he finished for her, trying his hardest to fight the smirk, proud that she finally spoke her mind (and that the idea was something they both agreed on). 

“Anything” she answered, her slim fingers stroking his knee – slowly climbing higher and higher. He felt her nails tracing curvy lines, sometimes stopping for a moment and backing off to his displeasure, only to again continue on getting towards their destination. 

When she got close to the buttons and zipper he looked at her hand, always quite enjoying watching her working so hard to satisfy him. Her lips reached the shell of his ear before her index finger parted with the material of his trousers. This was met with irritated grunt but his aroused expression betrayed his true emotions.

“Do I always need to take the matter in my own hands, Sasuke-kun?”

“Well… Maybe you should _put me in place_ then?”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she retreated stunned. Although her hand still remained on his knee, her face took on an innocent look as if what he said offended her in some way.

This time it was Sasuke that leaned towards her – his lips so, so close but not close enough to fully touch – before he spoke:

“Now, we both know you like **it** as much as I do. Actually, considering all the things I’ve done, I believe you **love it**.”

Her lips spread into a grin and she glared at him sinisterly, proving to him that her previous behaviour was just an act.

She stood up quickly, grabbed his hand and made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Sasuke was on his knees with hand bound behind his back to the torso and head directed downwards in submission. Black heel, driving into his shoulder forced him to look up to see a figure, so small compared to his, yet so powerful and frightening. Sublime curve of her red lips and her eyes staring into him confidently made him look away again.

“You’re so adorable when you shy” she laughed, running her hand through his hair, twisting single strands around her fingers. All of sudden, her grip tightened and she turned his face up to meet hers.

“But I want you to keep those pretty eyes of your on me all the time, unless I tell you otherwise.”

Sakura took a few steps back until the back of her legs hit the armchair. She sat down slowly, breathing heavily, her breast, covered in thin, so very thin, black lace, raising and falling provocatively. In that moment she was like a sculpture of a queen, piece of expensive painting – too perfect for him to look at. He did not care to come closer without her consent.

Sharply, she pulled a silver chain, linked to the leather collar adorning Sasuke’s slender neck, towards herself, which made him extract a gentle moan from his dry, deprived of her attention lips.

He got up, only to come to her like a thirsty dog and fall to his knees, ready to satisfy his mistress if it helps him to achieve his release as well.

Sakura spread her legs, moving her hips forward for a better angle. She did not have to give Sasuke any order as his face disappeared between her thighs straight away. His eyes, just as she told him to, did not stop looking at hers as his tongue left his mouth and gently touched the clitoris. 

He was patient and thoughtful as he forced it to move in circles, like a carousel driving Sakura more and more crazy. Her hips would quickly learn to copy his movements and that’s when he always stopped to press firmly on the nub and watch her head tilt back as her mouth opened to let out a silent sigh. 

And from a nub he started to move downwards, painfully slowly, knowing how impatient Sakura could be when it came to her own pleasure. His tongue traced a straight line between her inner lips, up and down, up and down, always in a steady pace while her breath became sharper and quicker.

She grabbed his hair violently, twisted them and pressed his face into her womanhood. The sound she made was high, long and loud as he started biting, kissing, pulling and sucking every part of her vagina making it pinkier than it was before. His tongue penetrated her frantically, trying to satisfy his lips that were refused to be touched by hers any time soon.

He was thirsty – she knew it well, yet she denied him fulfilment, playing a sick game that he had no chances of winning. And, gods, he loved it. He deserved it and he feared it but he loved the agony that she put him through. 

His arm started to fidget to free itself from restraints so as to reach deeper inside her and make her scream even more. This did not go unnoticed and Sakura reacted immediately by pushing him way. Loud thud was heard as he hit the floor and heavy breathes that only exhausted them more. 

“Sakura, please...”

Sakura raised her hand and slapped him across his face. At first, when she noticed a red imprint on his cheek, she was instantly taken aback by her behaviour until she saw Sasuke's smug expression and sharingan glowing in darkened room. She observed as he slowly licked off a drop of blood that landed on his lower lip, only then she realised that he had never looked away, just as she ordered him to.

Sakura felt courage coming back to her.

“I told you to not talk to me, especially in such tone.”

She stood up, swaying a bit since she hadn't really recovered from orgasm. She reached for the silver chain and pulled it upwards, indicating Sasuke to stand up as well and he did just that. She unbound his hand from his torso, climbed on a chair she had brought earlier, and raised the arm up to link the rope to the hook hanging from the ceiling. When she came back down, Sasuke decided to take advantage of his position and leaned towards her for a kiss.

He could already feel the soft skin, her messy hair tickling his jaw and smell sweet scent of cherries and sake they had after dinner. But it seemed that kisses weren't allowed either.

She slapped him again, this time the other cheek and with no regret in her eyes.

“Do you want me to tie you legs too? Yes or no.”

“No...” he whispered, tilting his head curiously “… **mistress**.”

Sakura smiled genuinely and disappeared behind his back. He could hear hand moving through different toys lazily. She gasped satisfied when she found what she was looking for and came back to Sasuke, still hiding from his eyes.

“I wanted to reward you for being such a good boy but… it seems you still lack discipline. I'll need to punish you a bit more, Sasuke-kun. Behave and I'll reward you _generously_.”

She reached over his shoulders to his face and forcefully put a pink ball gag into his mouth, fastening it firmly behind his head.

“Much better” she said into his ear, tracing his spine with her finger. 

Her lips touched his neck, never truly kissing it, and moved down between his shoulder blades. Her breath caused him to shiver and knee forcing its way up to his crotch made him moan. She backed off as soon as his hips started to move. He tried do object by grunting and stomping nervously but he stopped immediately when he heard something being picked up from a drawer. 

And then, Sakura hit an outer side of his thigh with a whip, sending a burning pain that made him cry silently into the gag. He was startled when the whip touched him again, this time caressing his back, all the way down to his bottom. She teased him for a while until she took the whip away but only to strike again, even harder than before. 

Sasuke pushed his hips forward and Sakura couldn't take her eyes off his shaking erect member.

He was still looking at her, tauntingly, knowing exactly what she needed, trying to encourage her to pleasure them both – by swaying his body seductively, proudly displaying every inch of his nudity and with his eyes, those dangerous eyes that could kill a man but now filled with arousal reserved only for her. 

She put her hand on his chest and brought her open mouth to his ear. Sasuke wasn't sure anymore whenever it was him, or was her tongue so hot as she licked his jaw and apple, biting it occasionally while her fingers played with the tip of his penis.

Suddenly, she grabbed him firmly, pulling her face away, smirking at the state he was in. Sasuke moaned loudly, his eyes rolling behind his eyelids as he tried not to lose control. Enjoying the view, Sakura squeezed his member harder, teasing his hip before she slapped it with her whip once more. 

His muffed screams increased in volume with each pump of her hand. She loved to listen to him, she believed that he sounded most beautiful in the privacy of their bedroom – where he was also the loudest. 

Sasuke was trying his hardest to obey, to stay in his place and let him take care of him. The mix of pain and pleasure she was giving him was sweet but he did not want nor liked sweet – he wanted it rough.

His toes stopped curling and his posture became stiff. He pushed his hips back and forth, slowly at first, but it was met with no reaction from her. Encouraged, he started to go faster, not paying much attention to Sakura's hand tempo. He moaned loudly, going completely mad from pleasure. 

And she watched patiently, having allowed him to have some fun before she let go of him and backed off. He cried in annoyance, seemingly angry and frustrated, glaring at her with his sharingan. 

“I'm not done yet, darling, wait for you turn.”

She disappeared behind his back again but he knew she have prepared something new.

Her delicate hand landed on his red and bruised ass, stroking it lovingly, while she sucked on his neck.

“After this, I'm going to let you scream.”

Sasuke felt something metal, cold and wet prodding his opening and then slowly sinking inside. He blushed deeply tilting his head backwards and arching his back to allow her to move more smoothly. But she did not waited for him to adjust – she pushed in deeply and hard and began to repeat the movement as fast as she could. 

His hips shook frantically and when Sakura's hand again grasped his member, he started to ride his way to orgasm. 

He was too spent to let out a single sound. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his legs were giving out. He was determined to satisfy his hunger but at the same time he still wanted to fulfil more of those sick fantasies that Sakura planted in his mind. So he moved his hips despite exhaustion and moaned her name out loud, unsure if she would understood, but hoping she would notice how much he appreciated every thing that she was doing to him, every feeling she was making him feel, and every though she had sneaked into and occupied without any intention of leaving.

Those thing happening between him and her – they were unexplainable, only, special,  _something he could have never resigned from_ . 

Lost in pleasure he did not notice Sakura had taken the gag off and now was staring at his flushed, sweaty face.

“Have you learned you lesson?”

“ **No**.”

Answer was surprising but amused her nevertheless.

She undid the bonds and pulled him by his collar to their bed. She pushed him violently onto the mattress and climbed on the top of him not bothering to take off her heels or stockings.

“How should I reward you, Sasuke-kun?”

“Bra” he breathed out, his hand holding onto sheets, impatient to feel the soft skin of her breasts.

Sakura grabbed the collar and twisted the leather, causing him to choke.

“ **Tone**.”

“Would you mind if I fondled you tits for a while, _m'lady.”_

Her face became as red as hickeys on his skin and she immediately let go of his neck. Sasuke found it quite hilarious how after all the things they've done she still couldn't quite get used to his foul language whenever they were having sex – but he saw that despite embarrassment she definitely enjoyed his dirty talk. It was truly mazing how she still tried to play pure and innocent.

He opened his mouth to throw another comment in, just for the sake of amusement before fun would begin but she pushed the lacy material down and two fair mounds revealed themselves before him. He gulped loudly, wet his chapped lips and stared at the hard, pink nipples unable to made a decision which should receive his attention first. 

He cursed at his lost limb second time this day. 

Sakura laughed quite heartedly at his expression. She lowered her torso and grabbed bed's frame over Sasuke's head.

“You know, night has only began.”

So he cupped her right breast, squeezing it hard and teasing the nipple as she reached for his penis and guided it to her entrance. She sank onto it, allowing his member to move deeply and sharply through her inner muscles. Both of them opened their mouth, their eyes locking for a moment before they both understood that they couldn't wait for their release any longer.

Sakura rode him fast without any thought. She let her instincts lead her, and her instincts wanted her to take from this man as much as she could.

Her breast were bouncing painfully, though much to Sasuke's pleasure whose eyes switched between them and her lovely, somehow cute in this madness face – half-closed eyelids, red cheeks, strands of messy hair floating with her every move, white teeth biting her lips so hard it hurt.

He moved his hips up to quicken the process, feeling the heat in his lower parts, feeling  _too full_ and he knows she feels the same but much  _too empty_ .

“Sasuke-kun!” she screams, spending on that sound one of her last breaths.

She stops banging the frame against the wall and instead settles for his chest. Her nails scratched the skin, leaving crooked, bloody lines. But at this point neither of them cared about injuries (nor the thin walls that separated them from their neighbours).

Sasuke's grunting turned into various moans, each one louder from previous. 

He jerked his hips for the final time and brought Sakura's lips to his. His body went limp as she penetrated his mouth with her tongue and his cum started to fill her from inside. 

Tired and satisfied, she let go of the wooden frame and fell onto him. Trying to catch a breath, she let out a few subtle whimpers that made Sasuke embrace her weakly, as he haven't came to his senses yet either. His harsh jaw scratched her neck as he was leaving soft kisses on her pulse. His hand drew the same circles on her back like those she was making on his shoulders. 

“Sasuke-kun… I can't move.”

He didn't want her to. He hugged her more firmly, his fingers stroking the tips of her hair.

Despite the cold breeze coming through the window, the room was hot as were their bodies. The moon shone brighter than their bedside lamp and everything seemed be still. 

“Sakura… Do you mind taking a one more day off?”


End file.
